A Whole New World
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: The first and last time Holly will ever do this... One-shot, humor, slight AxH


**A/N: AHAHA I LOVED WRITING THIS! This isn't TECHNICALLY a songfic but I suppose you could call it that… (the lyrics are a bit scrambled but it's to the benefit of the story and OBVIOUSLY I do not own the song) The suggestion was made by Claraowl, a fellow Hartemis and AF fan. (She's awesome) And I was thinking a lot about her suggestions and trying to figure out what I could make of them… and this was by far my funniest idea. Believe it or not this is NOT OOC, you'll see at the end why. And the picture is not mine, the link is here on Deviantart: art/Holly-Short-169721773 Anyway I hope you like it… (Yes, this is another one-shot) Comment, suggest, compliment, critique, love, hate, review and please enjoy! :) J**

A Whole New World

It was a normal day at the Fowl Manor. Artemis was typing away on his computer (he told Butler that he was hacking the LEP but really he was just playing chess) in his study. Everything was quiet, when…

BOOM!

Smoke poured out from the nose of a familiar Neutrino and Holly Short, captain of the LEP, stepped in through the hole she had just blasted through the middle of the door. Artemis stared, wide eyed at what had just happened, and started to stutter something out.

"W-W-WHA- Y-YOU JUST-!"

She held up her hand and he shut up, and she stuck her nose up in the air, looking forward. She was nervous, but didn't show it, and she appeared to look like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Then, she started to sing…

"A whole new wo-o-orld…"

Artemis's eye twitched. "What." It didn't even sound like a question. Holly was singing. _Holly_. Was _singing_. A Disney song, at that! And out of nowhere! What the hell?!

"Shining, shimmering, _splendid_," she continued, putting her gun away in her pocket. She turned her head to the extremely confused boy in the chair, all while she kept a serious face on. "Tell me, princess,"

"Princess?!" he exclaimed. She ignored him.

"Now when did you last let your heart deci-ide…?"

She bent down and took his hands- well, his wrists- and forced him to stand up. Forced, meaning she almost had to yank him up out of the chair. She waited a second then sang, in alto, "A whole new wo-o-orld… a new fan_tas_tic point of view!"

"Holly what are you doing?" Artemis hissed. He tried to pull away but couldn't, and she slowly spun them around in a circle. "And if you're going to sing it then don't skip an entire stanza," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"No one to tell us no!" Her face still didn't seem enthusiastic… which sort of made it more funny; she was holding her frown well. It was a good thing, though, that her voice wasn't all that bad. She was a fairly good singer. "Or where to go! Or say we're only _dreaming_…"

She stared, blankly, at Artemis. He didn't know why she stopped, and then it hit him: it was the other person's turn to sing.

Well, Artemis was NOT going to sing! He glared at her, and she returned the look, then pulled her gun out of her pocket and held it to his head. …Okay, so maybe singing wasn't _that_ bad…

"A whole new wo-o-orld…" he said, his voice trembling. It was too low (even though his voice was boyish and not very low) for Princess Jasmine, so Holly pressed her hand into his diaphragm and his voice shot up, very high and much louder when he got to the "wo-o-orld". His high, soprano voice continued for the next lines. "A dazzling place I never knew… But when I'm way up here," Holly put her gun away and started to spin them around in a circle again, "it's crystal clear, now I'm in a whole new world with you…"

Artemis turned his head to the side, where the door was, to see if anyone was looking, and… dear god, Butler was peeking in. His face was a mixture of emotions with bewildered, shocked, and seriously amused in it. Artemis glared at him so hard he thought his eyes would burst and he mouthed, "Never speak of this". Butler got the message and gulped, nodding as he disappeared again into the hallway.

During that time, Holly had sang, "A whole new world," and Artemis was a bit late but he repeated that line again, using his "Princess Jasmine voice". They'd skipped so many lines it _really_ annoyed him, but at least it would be over sooner.

"That's where we'll be," the captain said.

Artemis said the same.

"A thrilling place…"

"A wondrous chase…"

Holly lifted her arm up and Artemis spun under it with as much reluctance and disgust that he possessed. Then they both sang the last line…

"For you… and… me-e-e-e-e…"

Jeez, that last line seemed to last forever to Artemis…

They stopped singing, and held each other's hands, looking each other in the eyes from just inches away. Everything was silent again, except for their hearts, which were beating loudly in their ears. After all, they were so close…

But Holly slipped away, and ran like she was flying to the edge of the room. On the way, she took out her gun and blasted yet _another_ hole in the middle of the wall. She jumped gracefully out of it, ignoring Artemis's outstretched hand and call of her name. Holly was gone, and Artemis was left in complete confusion behind.

Holly landed on the pavement beside the Fowl Manor, scowling and almost crying with embarrassment. Foaly, next to her, was laughing his head off and would've been rolling around on the ground if rolling was that easy, with his centaur body and all.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, gasping for breath. "THAT WAS THE GREATEST BET WE'VE EVER HAD!"

Holly trembled and shut her eyes tightly. "S-Shut up… Y-You're h-horrible…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO _LOST_, HOLLY DOLLY! NOW COME ON, LET'S GET JULIET AND SHOW HER THE TAPE!" He pranced away.

Holly's eyes shot open and she froze. Everything seemed… empty.

"…t-tape…?"


End file.
